The present technology relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program, and more particularly to an information processing apparatus, information processing method, and program configured to be able to rapidly display a list of content items.
Recording and playback apparatus have recently become more prevalent, and it is typical for a user to record broadcast audio-visual (AV) signals to disk and play them back at a desired time. Since AV signals are digitized and compressible, many hours' worth of AV signals can be recorded to disk.
The Inventor has proposed technology for the after-recording of audio signals (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-158972, for example).
Meanwhile, besides disks such as Blu-ray Discs, Digital Versatile Discs (DVDs), and hard disks, semiconductor memory such as flash memory cards are also used as recording media for recording content, including AV signals.
Such recording media are growing in capacity which, in conjunction with the digitization of signals, means that such recording media are becoming more and more capable of recording large amounts of content. As a result, whereas the number of content items recordable to a single recording medium may have been approximately 200 items at most in the past, that number has increased greatly and may now be 10000 items or more.